tacklefordfandomcom-20200213-history
Wee Folk
The Wee Folk (also known as mooncalves, gnomes, leprechauns, elves, goblins and by many other names) are a humanoid species coexisting with the humans on the Tackleverse Earth. (Or at least the British Isles: While one individual is living with his employees on Christmas Island in the South Pacific, he is actually originating from Romford in Essex.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20071213) The Wee Folk are green skinned, with long pointy noses and ears. Their size can range from dwarfish to that of a tall human. A few specimen have insect-like wings. The Wee Folk's main field of occupation seems to be anything that can be considered supernatural. Many members of the Wee Folk are living together with other supernatural beings in Faerie Glens: There is one in Wales http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060912, and another in Cork in Ireland, right next to Blarney Castle.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20070315 Tackleford has one which was at one point reachable by a dimensional portal located in a glen that is now a housing development; the Green Man explained that this pocket universe was created from the body of the 4-dimensional king who was killed by the construction equipment building the development on the former site of the glen. (However, we only know of it from the unreliable narration of a story told by Lottie to Shelley, which may be a tall tale.) Despite all of their culture and activity, Wee Folk are apparently fairly low on the hierarchy of Fairy Kingdom beings. Known members of the Wee Folk - Manny and Ed, who don't seem to be able to keep one job for long. They had a detective agency http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20050103, and later could be seen as employees of Bob Crowley.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060131 In between, it seemed like they might be eaten by devil bears http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20050121 but they apparently survived given the later appearances. One of them is notable for having wings. Whenever winged Wee Folk members are seen, they are looking exactly like him http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060929, though it is unclear if this actually is always him. It is also not entirely clear who is who: When they had the detective agency, the winged one was Ed http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20050103, while Mordawwa was calling the winged one Manny.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20160222 (Though however the name, it was probably the same individual who explained the way out of Hell to her when she wanted to continue her life as Erin Winters.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20121019) - Seamus, the cousin of Manny and Ed.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20050111 Is not on best terms with T. Wogun http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20050113, but does nevertheless occasionally go bowling with him. http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20070510 - T. Wogun, also known as "The Wogun" http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20050113 (perhaps the "The" is even actually his first name) and as "Ould Gabby, Sainted Talker of the Celts".http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20070307 Was working at Radio Cork in the 1980s http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20050113, and was as of 2007 still living in the Faerie Glen in Cork, together with his bird friend Percival.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20070427 - Santa Claus (actually Rodney http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20071212), who lives on top of Christmas Mountain on Christmas Island in the South Pacific. He also has some Wee Folk employees. - The Devil, or rather Old Nobby (the greatest character actor of his generation, according to Wogun http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20070628), who was just pretending to be the Devil as a decoy for the real one. - The Wishing Fairy http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060927, who may be Ed (or Manny?) trying out yet another job. - Jack Frost, who is collaborating with the Wishing Fairy.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20061009 - Old Ivor, who is living in the Welsh Faerie Glen. Eustace Boyce once helped him out when he had problems with his comput- er, his "magic thinky box".http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060911 - Zefraim, who on one occasion was responsible for Shelley Winters' unlikely survival of a serious accident. (It is unknown though if he had anything to do with any of the other instances Shelley has cheated death.) - Archangel Gabriel, COO of the Land of the Death. Category:Characters Category:Creatures